memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Bennett
|birthplace = Montevideo, Uruguay |awards = |roles = Storyboard Artist; Comic Cover Artist; Comic Ink Artist }} Richard James Bennett Lamas is a former comic book artist and current freelance film concept and storyboard artist from Montevideo, Uruguay. He worked on the Star Trek comic book crossover title, Divided We Fall for WildStorm Comics. In , Bennett worked as Storyboard Artist on J.J. Abrams' reboot . http://filmsketchr.blogspot.de/2012/08/see-sarek-save-wife-in-never-before.html According to the IMDb, he is currently working as Storyboard Artist on the sequel , helmed by Justin Lin. Bennett broke into the comic book industry in 1990, penciling and inking the Cyberrad series for Continuity Comics. Not long after, he began freelancing for Marvel Comics on various X-Men titles and then had a brief stint at Image Comics before joining WildStorm Comics in the mid-1990s, where he worked on a wide variety of titles. In 1993, Bennett joined HBO where, before departing in 1997, he did background and character design work for the first season of Todd McFarlane's animated Spawn series. From 1998 through 2003, Bennett attended the Art Center College of Design in Padadena, California, graduating with a BFA in Illustration. He also studied in Film Transportation and Product Design. While attending college, Bennett continued providing artwork for a number of comics, video games, and films. He did keyframe sketches for the 2002 HBO movie Live from Baghdad (starring Bruce McGill) and worked on designs for the character of "Happy" for the 2003 independent film Northfork. Since then, Bennett has been a storyboard and conceptual artist on such films as the science fiction film AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004) and its sequel AVPR: Alien vs. Predator: Requiem (2007), the fantasy film 300 (2006), the crime drama Zodiac (2007), the comic sequel 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007, with Zach Grenier and produced by Ralph Winter and Stan Lee), and the drama The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008, with Donna DuPlantier, Earl Maddox, Robert Towers, and Spencer Daniels) for which he won an ADG Excellence in Production Design Award in the category Period Film, shared with Trek alumni Aaron Haye, Lorrie Campbell, Tammy S. Lee, Jane Wuu, and Christopher S. Ross. He received two more ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominations in 2010 for his work on the biopic The Social Network, shared with Curt Beech, Keith P. Cunningham, Aaron Haye, Randall D. Wilkins, and Jane Wuu, and in 2014 for the science fiction film Oblivion, shared with Joseph Hiura, Jeff Markwith, Gregory Jein, and Jim Martin. Further projects he created concept and storyboard art for include the CBS television series Numb3rs (2009), the science fiction sequel TRON: Legacy (2010, with Jeffrey Nordling, Kofi Yiadom, and Aaron Toney), the science fiction film Battle Los Angeles (2011), the horror film The Thing (2011), the action sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and Sabrina Morris and produced by J.J. Abrams), the science fiction film Battleship (2012), the comic adaptation The Avengers (2012, with Chris Hemsworth, Jeff Wolfe, Kenneth Tigar, Jamie McShane, Damion Poitier, and Stan Lee), the action thriller Escape Plan (2013), the fantasy film 47 Ronin (2013), the sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014, with Stan Lee, Alan Dale, Zack Duhame, Pat Healy, Steven Culp, Cullen Chambers, and Darryl Stewart), and the fantasy remake Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014). More recently, Bennett worked on 's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), the fantasy adventure Gods of Egypt (2016), the thriller Valencia (2016, produced by J.J. Abrams, production design by Ramsey Avery, and makeup by Teressa Hill), and the drama Flying Horse (2016, starring Benedict Cumberbatch). Star Trek credits * Star Trek: Divided We Fall: ** #1: " " (inking with David Roach, cover art) ** #2: "No Quarter" (inking with David Roach and John Nyberg, cover art) ** #3: "All Fall Down" (cover art) ** #4: "United We Stand" (inking, cover art) * – Storyboard Artist * – Storyboard Artist External links * * * Richard Bennett at LinkedIn.com * Richard Bennett at the Comic Book Database * Richard J. Bennett at ADG.org Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Star Trek comic ink artists Category:Art department